


i guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end

by sushihighroller



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Alpha Herkabe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushihighroller/pseuds/sushihighroller
Summary: Malcolm ignores his first heat and goes to school anyway. Herkabe can't resist his scent and fucks him in the classroom.





	i guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end

**Author's Note:**

> The A/B/O fic for Malcolm in the Middle no one wanted! Seems I'm doing a lot of these lately. I'm not explicitly planning on adding more chapters to this, but I may go back and edit a few scenes to improve them as I get the inspiration. Some things may be added on later. I'm not sure where I might go with this yet. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it.

Malcolm feels different when he wakes up this morning, like his skin is too tight for his body. It's when he's in the shower that he realizes he's going into heat; slick slowly running down his thighs as he scrubs his body clean. He dries himself the best he can and dresses in clean clothes before Reese shoves him out of the bathroom.

He runs off to school before his mother can inspect him too closely. She and his brothers sniff the air a bit too close for comfort before he leaves ahead of them for school. Reese and Dewey catch up to him shortly after he passes the first block.

“Are you okay, Malcolm?” Reese asks in that glassy, stupid tone of his.

“Yeah, Reese, I'm fine. I think I'm just getting a little sick.” He does his best to brush his brother off. Dewey seems less concerned, but Malcolm isn't sure if that's because he's not old enough to smell his imminent heat, or if it's because Dewey doesn't care.

He can feel the beginnings of a fever, and the start of a little slick running down his thighs as he steps onto the bus. He only hopes that it won't really kick in until after he's out of school. That it won't kick in until after he can be sequestered in the relative safety of his house, a family of alphas watching over him.

He sits near the middle of the bus, trying to disappear in a sea of raging hormones, in a sea of other kids who are coming into their roles. He disembarks about half an hour later, rubbing his eyes and trying to clear his head.

Herkabe looks him up and down, nose working, as he enters his classroom. He, like some of the other adults, are tasting him as he walks through the school. He thinks he's sees Herkabe shudder briefly as he passes, pheromones tangible and sharp on his tongue. He ignores all of the warning signs, headstrong as he is, and pull his backpack off to get ready for class.

He sits through equations that make less and less sense as he tries to concentrate on Herkabe's droning voice. He can smell Herkabe's scent, as it comes through his frustration at trying to get these formulas through their heads. He senses how annoyed he is that they can't seem to grasp what he feels is basic math. He scents the air as Herkabe sighs in a morose, angry kind of way. The pheromones rocking off of him smell of frustration.

He can't help the way it turns him on, and he twists uncomfortably in his chair. Stevie gives him a look out of the corner of his eye, tasting the pheromones, but only acknowledging, as he doesn't have the same receptors that alphas have to properly scent him. He gives Malcolm a closer look, inquiring with eyes why he thinks it was a good idea for Malcolm to go to school so close to his heat.

It's near the end of their class period that it really starts to kick in; the omega heat pheromones starting to really irritate the alphas in their class, when Herkabe dismisses them abruptly. He gets up hazily from his desk, tasting and sniffing the air; Herkabe's alpha hormones fanning pervasively into the room.

 

He approaches Herkabe's desk absently, following the pheromones to their source. Herkabe doesn't acknowledge his presence as he creeps up to his desk. He can taste the alpha pheromones rolling off of him. He stops a few inches before his hip bumps the desk.

“Can I help you with something?” Herkabe looks pained as he asks him.

“Sir, I think I should-” Malcolm goes pale, and wavers uncertainly in place. Herkabe wears an alarmed expression, and gets up with a hand hovering near his elbow.

“I'm going to take you to the nurse and call your parents.” Malcolm gives him a shallow nod, eyes glazed as Herkabe pulls him toward the door. More slick runs down his thighs as he scents the air around Herkabe. The alpha pheromones kick his heat into overdrive and he relaxes, boneless next to Herkabe. He feels the slick leaking down his thighs, to the point where they start soaking into his pants. He closes his stance defensively, praying Herkabe can't tell.

Herkabe is so blessedly close to the door before pausing, growling a little and scenting the air. His carefully cultivated control can't stand up against Malcolm's first heat, and he pauses a couple feet to the door. Malcolm opens his eyes warily as he realizes they've stopped moving.

“Sir, I-” His utterance is cut off as Herkabe digs his nose into his throat, scenting his heat.

“Malcolm-” He starts, voice echoing through Malcolm's veins, before he gives in and mouths over his throat.

Malcolm gives a weak groan before being pushed into a nearby wall, Herkabe leaving a trail of wet kisses on his skin. He scrabbles desperately for some sort of hold before Herkabe's weight crashes into him.

He can feel Herkabe's erection through their clothes as he starts to rut desperately against him. Malcolm is powerless against the onslaught, only praying, against his general distaste for the man, that at this point, Herkabe will mate him and make this unbearable sensation stop. He gasps as Herkabe starts to fumble with the closure on his pants and his mouth is captured in a violent, desperate kiss.

He strains to breathe as Herkabe presses his head against the wall and disrobes him. He doesn't have the presence of mind to stop, and whines when Herkabe has to pause to steady himself enough to pull his own pants down to his thighs. Their erections create delicious friction between them, and Malcolm keens at the sensation. Herkabe grabs them both roughly in hand and starts to jerk them off.

“Please, please-” He can't tell who's asking. They're both red and whining at the pheromones Malcolm is giving off.

“Sir-” Malcolm begins to request, before Herkabe flips him and pushes his face into the wall. He can feel the head of Herkabe's cock before he pushes inside of him, the sensation making them both weak.

Herkabe slides into him completely before Malcolm is totally boneless, a ragdoll against the wall.

“Brace yourself.” Herkabe tells him curtly, guiding his hands to a place on the wall where more purchase can be found.

Herkabe starts to move inside him, and Malcolm can do nothing more than cry appreciatively. He buries himself inside Malcolm far more than is necessary. Malcolm can feel sweat drip down his back in large beads, shifting uncomfortably with the sensation. Herkabe leans in to lick some of the salt off his back, teeth pressing into the skin there with no measure of gentleness. He can feel what Herkabe wants, but can't bring himself to give permission. He focuses on the feel of Herkabe thrusting into him instead.

Herkabe himself is very close, growling and snarling possessively. Malcolm can feel the beginnings of his knot.

“Mr. Herkabe, you can-” He doesn't get very far before Herkabe thrusts roughly inside of him, knot expanding and mouthing uncertainly over his neck. He comes just after Herkabe does, the knot inside of him triggering his own orgasm. He sighs weakly. Herkabe licks at the back of his neck, his teeth a persistent pressure.

He turns his head to look at Herkabe hesitantly, still partially bent to Herkabe's will. Herkabe's hair falls into his eyes, and Malcolm's struck by a sudden desire to kiss him, so he does, twisting awkwardly to capture Herkabe's mouth in his own.

He's leaning against the wall with Herkabe's knot inside him, and he isn't sure if he should say something first, or wait for Herkabe to. In the end, Herkabe beats him to the punch, breathing his words out against Malcolm's skin.

“Didn't your parents ever tell you to stay home from school during your heats?” He licks at Malcolm's skin again, gentle pressure from his teeth on Malcolm's neck, desperate to claim him, desperate to bond. He won't allow himself to, without Malcolm's permission.

“They did, but I really thought it wouldn't come until tomorrow.” Herkabe groans at his words, and thrusts a little uncoordinatedly. They sit, joined, for nearly fifteen minutes, as Herkabe's knot goes down. It's as Herkabe's knot deflates that Malcolm's heat spikes up again, and he shivers with desire. Herkabe's breath over his skin lights his nerves up again and slick runs down his thighs. He watches as Herkabe tries not to breath more of his scent in. Herkabe's cock slips out of him, and Malcolm turns kissing him impulsively again, begging him nonverbally.

He grabs Herkabe's hand, and guides it between his thighs. Herkabe fingers him instinctively, making him moan as his own desire to rut into him becomes unbearable. It doesn't take long for Malcolm to whine for more, and Herkabe pushes himself into Malcolm brusquely. It's rougher than the initial mating, Herkabe giving in to his alpha instincts and fucking Malcolm like he's always wanted to. His teeth dig into the back of Malcolm's neck, as he pushes Malcolm down.

Malcolm is doing nothing but whine, crying for more and more. Herkabe is glad to give him everything he's been building up since the Krelboyne era, fucking his frustration into Malcolm. He growls and presses him into the floor. Malcolm comes again soon after, untouched, with a high whine in his throat. Herkabe can't hold back after that, biting him deeply on the back of his neck, holding him still as his knot expands inside Malcolm.

They lie on the ground, knotted together, for another fifteen minutes before Herkabe's knot goes down. Herkabe pulls out unceremoniously, panting the air back into his lungs. He maneuvers Malcolm up against the wall. He tries to look serious as he tells Malcolm that they're really going to the nurse now. The sweet scent of his heat seems only to have intensified during their sex, and Herkabe tries his best to breathe through his mouth. He puts himself away and drags Malcolm up and to the door, being sure to clean Malcolm up before entering the hallway.

They make it to the nurse's office without incident, though his colleagues give him curious glances in the hallway, and he can just sense that they're tasting the air. Herkabe calls Malcolm's parents as the nurse is looking him over. The call to his father goes to voicemail, while his mother answers the Lucky Aide phone within moments. He stumbles over his tongue, explaining that Malcolm is having a heat and needs to go home. Even through the phone, he can feel her repressed fury. She answers him curtly, and tells him she'll be right there.

He finds himself alone with Malcolm hanging up the phone with his mother. His omega pheromones fill the air, and Herkabe does his best to ignore the high, whining sound that spills from Malcolm's throat. He resists the urge to scent around Malcolm's trembling frame, opting instead to sit on his hands until someone else comes into the room. Malcolm's eyes lock on to him, even as Malcolm tries to pull the waist of his pants down to his hips. His propriety allows him to refuse instantly, despite all his instinctual urges telling him to ignore everything and just fuck Malcolm down into that table.

“Please, sir...” Herkabe quickly looks to the ceiling and counts backwards from one thousand. He does his best to ignore what Malcolm stirs in him. It's not long after that that the nurse arrives to usher him out of the room before giving Malcolm sedatives to help him through his heat.

It feels like years later before he meets Malcolm's mother in the nurse's office, shaking her hand and offering up an explanation. It seems her fury is directed more towards Malcolm than him, and he breathes a subtle sigh of relief. His mother grabs Malcolm by nearly the scruff of his neck, leading him out of the school to her car, signing papers all along the way, it seems. Herkabe scents the air after them; still anticipating the rest of Malcolm's heat. But he's still glad he got them help before he could truly fuck Malcolm senseless. There's no knowing how he could react with unfettered access to Malcolm. He only hopes he doesn't have to find out.


End file.
